


A Thousand Nights I've Said Goodbye

by glamorouspixels



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Makeup Sex, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Vulnerability, angsty reunion smut, but it's emotional anal fingering that fits the tone, many feels, this may or may not feature some light anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorouspixels/pseuds/glamorouspixels
Summary: An alternative first time set immediately after Phryne and Jack’s reunion.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	A Thousand Nights I've Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So...now that we have a set first-time sex moment, apparently the first thing I do is write a different one because I'm rebellious like that. Also, I wanted to write something a little more angsty.
> 
> The title is from _(Hey Why) Miss You Sometime_ by P!nk, and a huge thank you to Particularfavorite for beta reading as well as for convincing me to post this (...and saying if I took out the parts I'm worried about, she'd come to find me and make me put them back in, so I obviously had no choice 😂)! <3

“Farewell?”

Sounding shaky and lost to the pounding in her ears, Phryne’s laugh was a pathetic thing. There was no chance at all this was real, or anything more than a gruesome game. The world was playing tricks on her, she decided, for how could she be sure which way was up when she had until moments ago been encased by swirling winds and roaring engines?

“Wait! What did it say?”

“What did what say?” Blessing or curse, she had come to know Jack so well that without having to see him she knew quite well the look on his face. Tortured and cold-eyed, staring unseeing into the world ahead. A world shifting before his very eyes, one he thought he’d from now on travel without Phryne by his side. His words he had all but spat at her, not bothering to turn and look her in the eye as he spoke. And then he did – _oh, Jack_ – and it almost broke her.

It was a look she thought she’d never again see, certain defeat contorting his brow and that beautiful downturned mouth. It shouldn’t have been this way. Only months before she’d been teasing him across the autopsy table, every match of their wits its own kind of thrilling and causing a delicious prickling warmth low in her belly. It followed the kiss to end all kisses and then...what exactly? A dependable stretch of nothing, that was what. The only constant in her upended life. And now…

“My eulogy.”

A wide smile spread her lips of its own accord, the same way part of her was yet more curious than troubled – could this be no investigation as any other, to decipher the true meaning of what he’d written beneath layers of protocol? She wasn’t under much illusion when it came to Jack’s feelings for her, and knew just as well he wasn’t one for grand declarations of the public kind. So why could this not be as simple as that?

But clearly it wasn’t, and leftover grief shook him despite his attempt at nonchalance. As if having to say the words pained him but only the truth for this moment had come to mind.

“It said I’m done with you.”

Being stabbed in the heart would’ve been less painful, she thought distantly, had she not taken the words for what they were, a lie that hailed from reckless instinct, and had allowed the words to find their aim. For one fragile moment, Phryne stood completely still but for the slightest tremble of her hands by her sides, doing no justice to the roar of emotion within. Had she waited a second longer than she did to follow Jack across the lawn, she was certain it might well have ripped her in two.

But as she hurried along to come after him, panic swelled ice-cold in her chest – he didn’t stop, and two steps behind turned an infinite distance.

Jack, with his expansive strides, was at an unfair advantage, worlds ahead of Phryne’s own distressed scurrying, and oh, how she loathed to be bustling along. Far too swiftly he was crossing the threshold, and inside the lavish mansion he stood disoriented in the almost-dark. From closeby came the sounds of those once gathered to bid her farewell, rendered conveniently trivial by the man who’d hid in the far back and held her silently in his gaze, as painfully patient then as he was now restless.

“Jaaack! Where are you going?”

“I don’t know!” When he took off one more time, even the frilly shadows hurried off, washing the corridor a labyrinth of windswept, barren grey. Wherever she looked she saw ways to escape her, a vastness of doors and hallways, should he truly wish to sneak off. But Jack paced toward and up the nearest staircase, where the clack of her heels echoed in the empty space of the wide hall and her heart, and in pursuing him she was soon panting with exertion and fear.

“Well, this is the way to my room,” Phryne surmised and cursed mentally the high-pitched, somewhat defiant tone of her voice, as if every word wept with the storm inside her. Stepping in front at the head of the steep, vast stairs – she was nearly shaking with the effort to hold herself back – the path ahead felt so deep and dark she couldn’t see the end of it, only more endless doors he might open to disappear from her forever, and she didn’t know what to do to make him stay.

Jack walked simply past her, continuing ahead as though she were no more than pretty decoration, or a restless spirit he might easily step through. Emboldened by the threat of disappointment looming, despite all the ways she could fail him unfurling before her, she would not grant herself permission to forget. Raw and frozen as Jack’s eyes were now, she willed herself to remember the looks of love she’d seen in them. Passingly, at investigations when his mind should have been decidedly elsewhere. In her parlor, the warmth and glow of the fire trapped inside. The way his eyes had laughed and loved her on the airfield.

And with that in mind she pushed around him once again to block his path. Letting out a small sigh, she curled her hand around the thickest part of his upper arm – she would recall the feel of his muscles flexing and hardening long after she’d seized her touch. Then, despite how easy it would be for him to shake her off, she pulled Jack aside and into the nearest doorway, where she turned them around to press him against the closed door of her private room – that was if he weren’t above touching her.

As it was, he took a step backward as if whatever he thought had struck her were contagious, and he himself might wind up caught in her delirium. There, his eyes flashed with irritation, as if mercy was what had moved him to comply far above true concern. Phryne wanted none of it, and anyone but Jack had better run for cover for the anger boiling hot and frantic in her blood.

“Damn it, Jack, why won’t you just talk to me!” Sweet and soft, her tone was a wicked deception. True, there was also love that moved her, a desire to understand him above all else. But she couldn’t help but chuckle incredulously at his foolheaded act, and not only for thinking they were long past such silly games as running.

“What do you want me to say?” Jack challenged, frustration seeping from all of him – but were those tears she saw gleaming at the corners of his eyes? Phryne crossed her arms, uncrossed them, and as she attempted to speak no words came out; her lips opened around nothing before shaking her head seemed easier. 

“No, I know what you want,” he said to cut her flustered silence. “You thought you could jump off your little plane and I would come running, perhaps fling myself into your arms.”

They were so close but not quite touching; and however angered he appeared to be, Phryne needed desperately to pull him into her arms, to gather his head to her chest and make him feel her beating, broken heart. But before any foolish decision was made, Jack took off his hat and fumbled the rim between his hands, the barrier it cast between them painfully obvious. Then he cast his teary gaze upon the ground, which might have well been crumbling under their feet for the utter loss in his eyes.

“Six weeks, Phryne, and not one word from you. Not after that damned marriage, and decidedly not when I thought you’d died.” Trembling from the inside out, Jack looked more exposed than she’d ever seen him, and closing his eyes to take a deep breath only made them shinier and more red-rimmed. A single stray tear drew a shimmering line down his cheek. There it gathered, rounding to a sizable drop that beamed and taunted her, making it all she could do to look away.

“Jack. Oh, Jack…” Phryne couldn’t help herself. Her own eyes fluttered closed as she touched her lips to the little bead, kissing it away to feel its salty taste and that of his warm skin upon her lips, the only point they were touching.

Much to her dismay, the unexpected contact caused Jack to suck in a bitter little breath, immediately making her falter. Then a shock went through her as rather than shying away, he shifted his hat into one hand and reached up the other to cradle her skull and caress the little hairs at her nape. First, he kept her pressed to his cheek a moment longer, then pulled her gently down to tuck her down against his neck. Purring softly as his fingers caressed her, Phryne inhaled deeply his clean earthy scent but surrendered a tiny laugh when he pressed his lips to her head to meet only that damned pilot cap.

Even the broken laugh it pulled from him felt exhilarating, and her own lips remained curved upward in a risky smile as he withdrew his lips from the cold and clinging leather. The spell was broken when she tugged it off her head, fluffed her hair, and their gazes touched; dragging her right down as if underwater. But feeling him had enlightened her, and when she spoke again the words no longer stemmed from a place of irresistible anger.

“Well, how can you know it’s what I want if you won’t listen to me?” She inquired very softly so as not to scare Jack away; she’d never cause him to regret the precious intimacy he’d given her.

“Because I know you, Phryne. I know you too damn well and yet I keep coming back to you,” he said gruffly, emotions choking his every word as bothersome tears once again threatened.

But after that, they didn’t talk. Jack, because he didn't need to, and Phryne...well. She crushed her lips breathlessly to his, the hand not holding her pilot cap flying up to grasp his collar. This wasn’t the time for gallant learning and sensuous touch. As soon as he opened his mouth to receive her, she let her tongue spear fiercely between his lips. Upon tasting his warm wet mouth she released a little whimper, to which Jack responded with a deeper hum.

Where their last kiss had been picture-perfect, they met now in a complication of lips and tongues and teeth. Phryne’s pulse sped up, her breathing soon turned shallow; and so wild was her beating heart that through all their layers he must have felt it distinctly at his own chest.

“Inside, Jack,” she panted against his mouth and he withheld his kisses to lift an amused eyebrow, which she returned in kind, “the-the _door_.” Nipping gently at his lower lip, she briefly fumbled to produce the key and insert it, and as soon as Jack pushed the door open he had her pressed to the wall beside it, the surprise forcing the last breath from her lungs.

But Jack’s mouth she needed more than air. He left her heady with relief and feelings as inexplicable as they were crushing; after so long they proved almost mundane but that was just why she welcomed their assault. She was nearly relieved by the onslaught of emotion, this complex connecting of their lips. Their fit wasn’t exactly right, and they clashed and groaned and her arm caught in the sleeve of her jacket as Jack tried blindly to push it off, but succeeded only in anchoring it firmly behind her back. “Please, Jack,” she gasped, moving desperately but to no avail, “ _fuck_!”

He’d been so focused on pulling on the buttons of her blouse, applying his tongue to the tender skin above her breastbone, that he could not see how much she needed him to free her – nearly as much as she needed his continued touch.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”

Inconvenient as it was, his immediate pausing after hearing her words made her soften palpably in his arms. Her darling man – the term of endearment fit him remarkably well, and especially so while he gazed up at her with his chin pillowed on the swell of her breasts. His breath stroked her sweetly as he sized her up for any signal of pain.

“No, never.”

The words were out before she knew she’d thought them, surprising her with how swiftly they fell from her lips. A corner of his mouth lifted minutely, but nothing more of consequence occurred – Jack’s grip on her didn’t change or tighten, and there was only the stumbling beat of her own heart and a tingling warmth all throughout her.

“My jacket, Jack?” Carefully, he felt for the twisted leather and reached up both hands to stroke the offensive item down and off, all the while keeping his head securely in place. That tender touch down her arms almost sufficed to drive her crazy. Phryne couldn’t wait to know his firm hands’ gentle teasing, or the way they’d tighten when cradling her flesh.

Both of her arms caught in the fabric, Jack slid the thick gloves off her hands and stroked his fingers over her palms, their pads rough but featherlight as they danced across her skin. Next came Phryne’s wrists, which he caressed thoroughly before sliding the leather jacket off and looking at her with such adoration that she had to fight misleading tears – she was alive and real, no evidence more valuable than the coursing of her pulse. Never had a gift been more gladly given.

Both were stunned silent as he drew her freed hands to her front, lacing one with his own while his tender eyes pinned her. The other found its way to the back of his neck and painted aimless patterns into the short hairs. Having him so near to her aching breasts, she was beside herself with want and elation.

“Now, if you wish to carry on?” Phryne asked, but the playfulness that painted her voice was unable to convey the gravity felt in making her request. As always, Jack understood her exactly. Tilting his head, he pressed a very soft kiss to the tip of her chin, followed by a liberal assortment down its sensitive underside and toward her throat before she’d had a chance to so much as catch her breath.

There, he picked a little spot beside her collarbone to ravish and nibble as she passed out freely her fluttery moans, basking in the powerful but not unfamiliar ache he gave her. The hand not holding hers snuck back inside her open blouse – and tightened on her skin when he found she wore nothing beneath it, which turned out to have been a delightful choice.

Impossibly soft was the inside of her breast, which he caressed with increasing pressure using his thumb, smoothing from between her breasts along the gentle lower swell of it. All the while he continued to worship her throat, now licking the little hollow at its base; but what she wanted now was to sink her breast into that welcoming warmth of him.

“Jack! Put your mouth on me,” she gasped. Desire clipping her words, Phryne arched and rubbed against the tip of his tongue, and pressed up so his hand encased her breast completely, her nipple rising against his palm. 

“Phryne,” he rumbled his agreement and she felt his life as well, there, vibrating through her from the base of her throat. She could see now what feeling her pulse had done to him. It had been brief that she’d thought they were done for, yet having her body joined in such a way with Jack’s went beyond even the wildest of her dreams.

The feel of him filled her with such fiery joy that she shouted, “Yes, Jack!” when he sealed his mouth upon her aching flesh, as if at last he was where he’d always belonged. His tongue pillowing the underside, he drew into his mouth her soft supple breast. Jack was wonderfully wet around her, enclosing in his mouth her entire breast. When he hummed and closed his eyes to savor her, to which she responded with a small whimper of her own upon choking on the soft vibration, her nipple strained almost painfully against the roof of his mouth.

With Jack’s face hidden from sight inside her gaping blouse, she was attuned to even his tiniest moves; his mouth was a landscape of velvet wetness, ranging from altogether soft to secretly rougher and abundantly textured, and all was as delicious as his teeth scraping her underside lightly red and raw.

Phryne pushed herself higher and higher, releasing little gasps while she thrust up into the hot cave of his mouth and rubbed her sweet taste along his palate. She was having trouble regaining her breath, committed it all toward sobs of encouragement as loud and open as she dared, giving what she could while understanding that Jack would not yet let her touch him. 

Meanwhile, he reclaimed the hand that she had been grasping and felt for the buttons of her trousers, fumbling a little without his sight to help him out. So hard was the throbbing between her legs that the promise of his fingers’ firmness nearly made her come, and she could feel in their trace down her belly the wonder he felt. She was really here, had saved him on the very edge of fading, and would do whatever she could to cushion the fall once this dreamy haze had cleared.

Having freed her, he settled both hands on the curve of her hips – asking silently for permission, Phryne noticed as a rush of emotion flooded her. “Yes, Jack!” She gasped, feeling her heart clench upon his attentiveness; she hoped he’d heard it in the shake of her voice, her love so raw against carnal anticipation it must have sprung from her very soul. 

Trousers and tap pants were stroked down Phryne’s legs in one swift caress, and soon she spread her legs as widely as their restriction allowed. Skimming up the length of them, Jack brushed in passing the fragile skin behind her knees and from her lips a breathless whimper escaped. Before he moved his hands to span the front of her thighs, he unbuttoned her shirt entirely to hang at her sides limply. 

Thumbs pointing inward, Jack’s thumbs ran along the sensitive skin just beneath her core and she bucked her hips so hard that her breast came free from the heat of his mouth. A choked, tiny whimper, and Jack kissed fondly the slight curve of her breast while he moved his hands further upward, whispering a touch over the delicate skin of her folds.

“ _Jack_!” Was all she could manage as the pads of his fingers, their slight roughness just right, massaged her, gliding easily along the slippery heat of her. Phryne was dripping wet; she strained against the pulled-down legs of her trousers and the press of his hands, and his fingers almost innocently resting against her hip bones while his thumbs worked quickly to tear her between love and madness.

Her hands tangled in his hair and mussed it into beautiful waves, and Jack muttered her name again and again, an incantation; it shot through her like the blood flowing fiercely inside. Never had it sounded as wonderful as it did while his mouth licked and nibbled her breasts from below. The word’s edges and his teeth scratched her gently until all she wanted was to sink all of herself into his touch, which stirred more than the desire that dangerously burned in her veins.

Then his hands moved and Phryne cried out at the loss of him, although his attentions thus far had been little more than vicious teasing. It wasn’t fear or hesitation she thought she felt in Jack’s tenderness – he was methodical and thorough as ever, mapping her out before succumbing to the pleasure of her.

No such patience aided Phryne in the blink of an eye that it took for his fingers to once more find their purchase. While one hand drew delicious tingling patterns along the base of her spine, every so often dipping just between the cheeks of her arse and making her shiver, the other turned so he could brush his fingers through her slick curls and toward her entrance. It was there that Jack stilled his moves, with the tips of his fingers barely slipping along the edge of her channel but coated all too liberally in her moisture.

“ _Jack_ ,” she shouted and they groaned together as a hard thrust forward drew his fingers inside her wet heat. As he slid in and out in long assured strokes that just grazed the line of excruciating, Phryne thought her legs might just give out from under her.

Had her mind not been washed blank of anything but the fingers that sank steadily into her, setting her aflame from the inside out, she might have marveled at how natural it felt to have him near, the way this frantic contact of their bodies transcended what had almost flung them apart.

For now, it was feeling her alive that he’d craved, and there was nothing she’d rather bestow upon him as he dipped his head to lick her clit into his mouth and suck hard on the little nub that swelled even larger against his tongue. Jack’s fingers picked up speed and pumped and fucked her, and she came apart with an open scream. Phryne clamped with incredible strength around the length of his fingers, which continued to drift through her folds as she came down and he licked softly at her clit.

Once he’d helped her out of her shoes and her trousers and knickers, leaving her entirely bare but for the stockings she still wore, Phryne allowed Jack to sweep her up in his solid arms. 

Phryne’s mind was a lovely dreamy mess, and she could only release a weak little squeal, being carried the short distance to the luxurious bed after his strong hands had slid her blouse the rest of the way down the warm skin of her shoulders and arms.

But as Phryne lay there spent and boneless, she knew that not all was right and toward the end Jack had felt distant, gone – there had once been a calmness of which his seeking ministrations had clearly been devoid, and she felt now the storm brewing beneath his every surface. He’d been steady and _deep_ as ever, yes; but even the pads of his fingers had felt lost as he’d caressed her. 

Jack was a swaying leaf on the wind as she flew past him, but it was together that they’d land upon secure ground. Gently, he’d lowered her naked body to the sheets but now Phryne knelt and twisted, hooking a hand behind his neck to pull him close and anchor him there.

Turning her head, she drew him into a thorough kiss over her shoulder, and Jack’s palms found her breasts easily while she teased and caressed his tongue. “I’ll get a room at a guesthouse, afterwards,” he muttered, sounding utterly lost, and gently sucked Phryne’s lower lip into his mouth.

“Jack,” was all she could reply, and on a high-pitched gasp at that; he’d pinched hard her stiffened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, her breasts pushed up higher by the heels of his hands. More than holding fast his words and letting them turn to poison, her body elected for her to let the wave of pain wash through her mind. Unyielding, focusing on the low tone of his voice, which she hadn’t heard in several months.

Besides, she tried to tell herself, what could be more deserving of her attention than the push and pull of their mouths and the pressure of his cock against her buttocks, which she rubbed back against without a moment’s hesitation, making long and languid strokes? What she really wanted was that this wasn’t the way it had to be.

Jack’s hands tightened upon her breasts in response to her rubbing, but even a touch so lost and clutching brought tears to her eyes in the unmatched sensation of at last being home. She wanted to stay forever in the cocoon of his arms where no wrong could reach them, tucked safely away from racing steam trains and tales of husbands unknown and whatever else might threaten to tear them apart. That thought spurred her on as they shook together on the verge of tears.

The same rhythm as her hips writhing back she applied in thrusting her tongue into Jack’s mouth, causing him to gasp so sweetly she saw no choice but to take him fully in her arms. Turning, Phryne wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him in earnest, hoping to show him how much she wanted him – running his hands all over her naked form, pushing inside her, and simply being _here._

His hands settled and flexed around her arse, dragging her hips deliciously against his clothed groin while she worked to pry open the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, and neither of them rather cared where his jacket and coat had landed.

“God, Phryne, I-” He gasped as she tucked her head beneath his and swirled her tongue over his nipple.

“Yes?” Phryne purred into his chest, used her teeth on him, and trailed a hand down to cup his pulsing erection. Her heart clenched as Jack shook and tightened, then took the tiniest step back and saved himself by moving beyond her reach.

He was lost, so lost as he stood there, battling the raw instinct to deny himself what, and _who_ , he needed the most.

“It’s alright,” she said softly, trying not to squirm under his uncertain, thrilling gaze and hoping to reach inside his frightened heart. “I’m not leaving again, darling Jack, not without you.” Jack’s cheeks were softly flushed, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and he looked at her with eyes so dark and broken that it flooded her with equal pain. “Can’t you see how much I need you?”

She wondered what he saw now when he looked at her; the show she put on before him – spreading her knees slightly, Phryne nudged herself with the pads of her fingers, letting escape every little moan that clawed its way up her throat – or behind it, into the desperate love as she knelt on the bed, bared for him down to the very center of her soul.

“Turn around,” Jack growled deeply, finally – did he know what this request, his voice, did to her? He must, surely, as she knew what it did to him when she dropped forward on her hands and knees and presented him with a good view of her swollen, glistening folds. He was on her in a moment, having removed the rest of his clothes at an incredible speed – Phryne felt him completely naked when he fumbled to align himself between her legs, and that alone flooded her with incredible happiness.

“Your device?”

“You'll have to pull out.” Raw and honeyed was the tone of her voice, making Jack buck against her where he'd been coating himself in her dripping cunt, and Phryne moaned loudly her approval, craving nothing in the world more deeply than to feel him inside. Then, taking her by complete surprise, he bent down and nipped at the alabaster flesh of her arse while simultaneously bringing down a hand to stroke once more the soft soaked skin between her legs. 

Phryne gasped and jerked back against him – wondering briefly how she’d gone so long without his touch – then, just as his movements strengthened and she felt herself beginning to climb, he was gone and replaced his fingers with the thick hot pressure of his cock as it bumped against her entrance. His hands were a hot pressure on the outer curves of her arse, and Phryne pushed herself backward as he buried his throbbing cock in her slick heat, painfully, agonizingly slow.

“You are so beautiful, Phryne, I thought I’d- _we’d_ never, never again-” He ground out through gritted teeth as he tortured himself with the slow pressure.

“ _Harder_ , Jack, I can’t-”

He slid inside her to the hilt, filling her so completely, and as Phryne turned her head her breath caught at the sight of him. The look of real, naked want in his eyes was obvious as she’d never seen it, his hair a mess and his muscles flexing as he clung tightly to the flesh of her hips. 

She couldn’t have said who started their grind, but soon Jack was dragging himself along her inner muscles until only the tip of him remained snugly inside her entrance and he plunged back in.

There was no time to savor the slide of skin against skin, the life pulsating inside her. It took all her effort not to thrust immediately back, and Phryne struggled to stay upright as her body began to shake and tremble. She needed to embrace him with her hot slick cunt, each of his assured strokes drawing him even deeper, and she squeezed and clamped strongly down around his length.

All was mercifully silent but for the slap of skin on skin and the moans and panting that seemed to arise from both of their throats at once, no more words coming between them. Phryne shook and mewled sweetly to encourage him; for once, Jack fully let himself take her. His hand reached around and towards her breast, and he pushed down lightly on the scarlet imprints his teeth had left on the lower swell of it.

Phryne was already dizzy with want, could barely contain her pleasure, although his thrusts thus far had been fast and assured. Jack had yet to cross over into frantic – and yet she was sure she was about to go over, so tense was she that her legs were shaking with need for him.

As he pulsed into her again and again, every roll of Jack’s hips pushed him up against her arse and his fingers dug deeper into the bruise on her breast. She felt Jack surrounding her, invading all of her senses, touching every nerve her body possessed.

“I’m close,” he grunted, breathing hard, then groaning gutturally as she lifted her ass against his hips to take him even deeper, showing him just how much she needed his cock. Phryne wanted to know how much longer he’d be able to hold back for her, but got out no further than a breathless “Can you-?” – her own hand just reaching to press her clit – as her sudden movement made the strong hand that had been cupping the soft pillowy flesh of her buttock slip down between the cheeks of her arse. 

She felt her face flame hot and her eyes snapped open, widening, and the hand that clung to her breast tightened and released the same moment that he stilled. One of Jack’s fingers, slippery and wet, had pressed down against her tight second opening. Phryne was pure desire, clenched incredibly hard around his cock – and was pleased to discover he had not been startled past the point of gasping and bucking his hips when she squeezed him powerfully.

Using the force of her entire body, she tried to push simultaneously back against his deeply buried length and his finger, so promptly she left Jack no time to regret his slip. “Oh, Jack, yes!” She gasped and, hesitantly, his finger began to circle the tight muscles of her hole, and with it he resumed his kneading and pressing ministrations on her breast.

“Phryne-”

“Do it, Jack!”

And as he put pressure on the blossoming bruise and her tight nipple, his single dripping finger eased itself incredibly slowly into her arse. The hand that remained to steady her bunched the bedsheets in a white-knuckled grip; she felt she was ready to burst open, so dark and carnal was the sound of pure relief that tore from Phryne’s throat.

Craving the little ache, she ground back against him to match the rhythm she applied again to the stiff point of her own clit. Being so vulnerable left her shaking; all around and inside her she felt the incredible warmth and safety of Jack’s lust and love.

It began again as his grip at her breast became assured and his intent unmistakable, then Jack dragged himself almost completely out, rolling his hips inside her so she felt his throbbing cock as distinctly as her own heart roaring. While his strokes washed over her in all-consuming waves, his finger remained lodged within her from behind, and perhaps even slid a little deeper upon receiving her strong backward thrusts.

She was drowning in her own desperate moans, her mind chanting Jack’s name like a magic spell, and it worked – he arched into her further than she’d ever believed possible. Wrapped up in the warm caress of Jack’s chest, broad and muscled against her back, his low groans vibrating through her, the realization hit her like his frantic strokes – never had she felt as safe as she did encompassed so entirely by Jack.

It was that very thought that pushed her over, Jack’s cock sucked impossibly deep inside her fluttering cunt and as she violently clenched all over his cock and finger and choked down a desperate scream.

As she came unraveled in his arms, Jack’s other hand replaced her own in gently nudging at her clit and guiding her through wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure. Her orgasm was long and powerful, and as if from far away she felt anchored by the steady pressure of his pulsing cock.

Phryne twitched and tightened as he carefully withdrew his finger from her body, causing her to whimper upon losing her strength and dropping down face-first into the covers. Almost as soon as Jack’s hard length slid from her, she felt him spend himself with a grunt and paint the sweaty skin of her back in his warm release.

Phryne’s inner muscles continued to flutter as he shattered beside her, his breathing soft gasps that caressed the flushed skin of her neck. Her eyes closed, she marveled in the rise and fall of her chest and his, and far too soon she felt Jack stirring, his body tensing with the returning of his strength. 

They were no longer touching but for the barest brush of his muscles against the softness of her skin, intangible as only a ghostly whisper could be and so unbelievably silent.

“No, stay,” she said softly into the pillow. If Jack’s love before had been a physical force, she sensed him tucking it away so swiftly she didn’t know it had ever been hers to take. The sadness in her bones she felt immensely, but he’d seen into her soul and there was no predicting how he’d cope upon receiving her.

“I’ll be back,” he muttered, and from afar the rush of running water sounded as the grieving tone of his voice took the place in her heart that his wildest groans had occupied.

Entirely still, Phryne remained lying on her front as he returned to clean her, then himself, with the most careful and distant of motions; a delicate groan threatened to escape under his gentle touch.

But it was only when he stretched out beside her that Phryne recognized that something was really, truly amiss – when she turned, he was on his back with a stone-faced expression, staring empty-eyed toward the ceiling ahead. The change of the air was palpable as his walls rebuilt brick by brick, closing the gaping hole she’d worked so hard to knock in them.

“I love you, Jack,” said Phryne without a hint of hesitation. And in this revelation there was fear; his tender touch had cracked her heart wide open, so much so that no words could do justice to the raw, scorching feelings inside of her.

Beside her, Jack let out a shaky half-laugh and she rested a warm hand gently on his arm. “I can’t just go back to the way things were, Phryne.” Once more, she saw tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. “I need my time to-to convince myself that you’re here. That you’re real and this isn’t some nasty dream, and I’ll wake up and-and you’ll be gone again.”

She felt her heart drop through the floor, shattering as it hit against the ground below. “Well, I certainly hope I felt real enough,” was Phryne’s retort and it immediately made her wince. Without a doubt, what he’d said had hurt her; her words, said high and fluttery, came without so much as the bat of an eye. But it was also strange, she thought, that nothing inside her urged her to take back her declaration – once spoken, they were his words to claim and cherish, and she was thankful he seemed to take no offense.

“This isn’t forever – hell, I’ll be lucky if I can go another week without you. But please, Phryne, let me have this.”

She pressed a very soft kiss to his jaw, lingered there a long time; so long she found herself just resting there, her hand still closed over his upper arm. 

“Alright?” Jack asked honestly as she finally withdrew. Even realizing she’d never felt quite so broken in her life, Phryne found herself nodding softly. Jack put a hand on her face and she rubbed her cheek along it, then kissed his palm painfully goodbye.

“Now, I believe I have a party to attend,” she said, but made no motion to remove herself from his palm’s warm cradle. “The joys of being not dead.” Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, Phryne smiled a self-deprecating sort of smile, which Jack returned with the barest twitch of the corner of his mouth, which almost sufficed to piece back together her shattered heart.

“I’ll see you…?” She paused and faltered, took his other hand in both of hers, and stroked softly his palm and the back of it. 

“Soon, Phryne. I promise.” He spoke the words with such earnestness, she couldn’t help but lean in and press her lips tenderly to his, so gently they were barely touching. Feeling her own heart dark and heavy, she removed herself from him and Jack watched in silence as she dressed. 

She picked a short flared dress of the darkest navy, attempted not to ponder how its gloomy tone mirrored her thoughts. To match the skirt’s brighter inner layers, strawberry red and brilliant fuchsia, Phryne applied a lipstick the same upbeat shade and saw Jack’s eyes find hers in the mirror, holding them as she carried on by brushing her hair.

Once finished, it pained her terribly to leave behind her darling man, and she tried to embrace the future unknown. This wasn’t forever – a week, he’d said, at most; the blink of an eye next to the months she’d left him. And so she opened the door with a final look at his resting form, returning the hesitant smile that Jack gifted her. She was almost through and out when he finally spoke.

“Phryne?” She spun around to regard him. “I love you, too.”

As Phryne closed the door behind herself, a soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make some self-deprecating remark on not being sure whether or not I should have put this online, and I’d be lying if I said there hadn't been a few existential crises involved, but I'll just leave this here without apologizing except for saying I'm sorry it’s so late. I spent the entire day (or week, really) after first watching the movie stress-playing Animal Crossing and writing a completely unrelated smut scene because I couldn't process I had actually seen it. 😂 Still, that doesn't mean I don't feel extremely anxious posting this. So...yeah. I hope you enjoyed...? Maybe? Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
